


No Kidding

by AmyAndAmnesia



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/AmyAndAmnesia
Summary: A midquel to "Twist In My Sobriety"! What happened on the night of 31 March and on 1 April?





	No Kidding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Это не шутки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702751) by [Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F). 



> This is a translation of my own fanfic, originally written in Russian. Posted on Ficbook and FFN. If you find any mistakes in the text - please, tell me about it right away so that I can fix it!

_23:50_

Otto couldn't sleep after a party at his place. Sam was lying in the sleeping bag on the floor, and Reggie was with Trish and Sherry in her room. Meanwhile, Twister was sleeping right in front of Otto, and the latter would occasionally cast at him nervous glances. He spent too much time thinking and hesitating. He couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He made up his mind: today, on March, 31, he will finally confess.

Yes, Otto Rocket was in love. Only this time he wasn't looking out of the window, waiting for Clio's arrival, and wasn't staring at the picture of him with Shaun White that he kept under the pillow. This time, he wasn't sharing looks with a random handsome guy or beautiful girl on the ramp. Something different and wonderful became the fuel for his heart. He fell in love with the one whom he had known since childhood and with whom he had been best friends for so many years. The realization didn't suddenly hit him — it came gradually through denial and agonizing; his new love wasn't a sparkle — it was a rocket. Steady and strong but still exciting feelings. That was the way he loved Twister Rodriguez.

All day he had been trying to confess but he couldn't pick a good time when Twister and he would be left in private; now his beloved bro was asleep. Did he have to put off the confession? No way! Otto had already decided to do it today. And if he was determined to do something, he couldn't step back. He hated when his plans got ruined. That was Otto! He was sure that he couldn't keep silent twenty-four hours more as the feeling was literally burning him inside. Twister knew that Otto liked both girls and boys and was pretty cool with that. But how would he feel about Otto liking him? Probably, he wouldn't be happy...

On the other hand, Otto had a little hope that Twister felt the same way. Twister never minded to be hugged or touched; he smiled a lot and seemed to be really happy in Otto's company. But "seemed" was the key word. It might have been nothing but wishful thinking. There was a good chance that being emotional was just in Twister's character. The whole time of their friendship, Twister had never expressed a romantic interest in anybody, except, maybe, famous women — singers, actresses, athletes — but that was just a fan thing, admiration from afar. This could be safely taken out of the equation; then, it would appear that Otto didn't know anything particular about Twister's preferences.

Anyway, the main problem at the moment was that Otto couldn't just wake Twister, no matter how arrogant he was. That was about Twister, after all! How could Otto unceremoniously disturb his sleep, even for a reason? Moreover, that reason was important for Otto; for Twister, it might be nothing. Otto's feelings might be nothing...

He sighed, disappointed, and rolled over in the hope of falling asleep; there Twister, all of a sudden, jumped up on the bed. Fear could be seen in his eyes, and his breathing was heavy and noisy. Otto winced. Not to scare his friend even more, he asked as softly as possible, "What's up, Twist?"

His hand on the chest, Twister replied, "Oh, just a nightmare."

"You want some water?" offered Otto, getting off the bed. Twister shook his head, and jumped to his feet.

"No, I got it," he said, quickly, before going to the kitchen.

"I'm going with you!" Otto said, without hesitation. Twister nodded in approval, seeing nothing weird in that. They went downstairs; Otto sat at the table, and Twister poured a glass of water and sat next to him. He gulped down the water and sighed.

"Feeling better?" asked Otto, gently.

Twister nodded at him with a smile.

"Much. How come you're still up? Did I wake you?"

"No-no, that wasn't you!" Otto reassured him. "I've just been... thinking..."

There he fell silent.

"About?" Twister asked. Otto met his innocent gaze, and got even more nervous. He had no idea how to tell about his feelings, in spite of multiple scenarios in his head.

 

_"Umm, Twist, here's the thing: I'm madly in love with you! Life is so strange, isn't it?"_

_"Do you remember I'm bisexual? Well, there's someone I like. Well, not just someone – a guy. Well, not just a guy – you! I mean it!"_

_"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways: I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight..._ _"_

_"Hey, handsome, wanna take a stroll?"_

 

 _Gee, Otto, he's your best friend!_  Anyway, the truth could not be hidden, or smoothed, or turned into something nonchalant regardless of the manner of saying. Everything was serious: only a phrase could turn Otto's life around. Maybe Twister's life as well. But the exact moment when Otto could finally be relieved of the burden of his secret, he stepped back.

"Um... you want some chips?" He suggested, with a smile plastered on his face. In fact, he had no chips at all.

"Of course I do!" Twister got excited. "What flavor?"

"I... I can't remember..." replied Otto, confused. He got up, opened the fridge, and pretended to be searching for the said chips. "I think it was onion and sour cream..."

"This one I love," Twister approved. All that time when Otto was rummaging in the fridge, and then in cupboards, Twister stared at him with a huge smile — Otto could clearly see it, even though it was pitch dark, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Gee, this guy really had no clue and was waiting for the chips. Finally, Otto said, feigning chagrin, "Oh man, no chips."

"Oh man," Twister echoed. "Well, it's fine."

"Should we go back to sleep?" said Otto, and regretted it right away.  _What are you talking about?! Tell him! Just spit it out!_

All of a sudden, Twister shook his head.

"I don't wanna! And... and... since we are awake... let's..."

"Just sit here!" blurted Otto. For a moment, he was scared that it could have sounded suspicious right after his offer to go to sleep. But then he thought it wasn't important in any case because he was going to give himself away. Moreover, Twister agreed, with enthusiasm, "Yeah, yeah, let's just sit here and talk!"

Otto let out a sigh of relief. Whatever the reason was — fear of another nightmare or something different that Otto never even dared to think about — Otto was happy that Twister shared his desire to stay.

He sat at the table again and glanced at Twister: he seemed to have completely calmed down and forgotten about the dream, so it was a good time to tell him. But was he scared! He struggled with his desire to run and hide. If only Twister would speak first! All of a sudden, Twister asked, as if read his mind, "Is something bothering you?"

With this, he gave a smile — sincere, kind, uncomplicated. Why was he so… himself…

"We need to have a serious talk," Otto said, quietly.

At these words, Twister tensed.

"About?"

Fine. There was no way back. Otto forced himself to look at Twister's face.

"Twister," he started, "I've been thinking of how to put it better for so long but... but I haven't come up with anything. So I'll j-j-just s-s-say as, um, as it is..."

Otto barely could speak — his jaw became numb due to anxiety. He got an apprehension that he wouldn't be able to spit it out but the next instant, the key part of the phrase slipped on its own; it felt as if he weren't the one saying it — rather, the merciless feelings made him their dummy, and uttered the three fateful words.

"I love you."

He couldn't believe he actually did it. Not just thought but said out loud. Not into the void but right to Twister's face. He averted his eyes, expecting the worst. Twister said nothing for a long time, as it seemed to Otto. Why was he silent? Where was a puzzled "what are you talking about"? An exasperated "what the hell"? An angry "how dare you think about your friend in this way"? A disappointed "and I trusted you"? A sad "sorry but I can't be friends with you anymore"? Otto opened his eyes, hesitantly; that very moment, a huge smile spread across Twister's face.

"Really?" he asked, softly. Otto nodded with an effort, his cheeks blushing. Twister's smile got even more wide.

"Otto, I..." He started, squeezing the hem of his T-shirt.

"Yeah, Twist?" Otto encouraged him; that very moment, a weak hope was born in his heart.  _Was Twister going to say the words Otto was so longing for?_

"I can't believe it... I... you know..."

Twister was obviously too nervous to speak. Suddenly, something came to his mind, and he made a gloomy face. Otto became fearful: he thought he'd go crazy if he wouldn't learn what was on Twister's mind. Meanwhile, Twister cast a glance at the clock behind him, and frowned. His next words caught Otto off guard.

"Great joke, Otto! Bravo!"

With this, Twister clapped, slowly.

"What's that, Twist?" asked Otto, confused.

"That's your attempt to prank me in advance!" Twister reproached. Otto looked at the clock, too, and it hit him.

 

_00:40_

 

He didn't even think what kind of day he chose for his confession.  _The eve of April Fools'!_  He slapped his forehead, exasperated.

"This is serious, Twister, no kidding!" He tried to convince his friend but Twister didn't seem to believe it. He shook his head, saying, "Yes, Otto, I hear this story every year."

"I swear!" continued Otto.

Twister looked firm.

"I don't believe you."

"Twist, for once in your life, trust me!" Otto pleaded.

"How can you play with my feelings like that?"

"I'm not playing with your... your feelings?"

Otto was puzzled. Scared, Twister put his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, I think I should get going," he tried to duck the question but Otto stopped him with a jab with his finger.

"No, you must tell now."

"Why should I tell about my crush on you if... oh, man!"

Realizing what he had just told, Twister turned away, and buried his face into his hands. Meanwhile, Otto beamed.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes," Twister sighed, defeated. "Now what, end of our friendship?"

"What are you talking about?!" cried Otto, louder than he should have, and fell silent, awkwardly. Then he added, quietly, "I was longing to hear that."

Twister took his hands off the face, sheepishly, and whispered, "Are you serious?"

Otto said in a firm voice, "Absolutely."

Twister started thinking, his chin clutched in his hand. Very soon, he got an idea, and, proud of it, he questioned, "Now tell me, Otto, when did you realize your feelings?"

"Um... a week ago?" Otto replied tentatively, surprised at how lame it seemed. To him, this very week was  **the whole week** , full of emotional stress, but to any other person — and Twister, probably, too — it wouldn't seem enough. But Otto fell in love with Twister much earlier, he just couldn't accept it until the last week! He was just about to explain it, when Twister expressed his doubt, "Oh really? You're quick."

 _Oh, Twister, Twister, why did you have to become suspicious exactly this day?_ Otto snapped, "Quick?! Twist, you can't even imagine how long I've been pushing it down! Are you telling me you realized it many years ago and then just kept silent until now?"

"No, it hit me only the last fall!" Twister argued.

"Already then? Why didn't you tell anything?!" Otto resented.

"Dude, how could I tell _that?_ " exclaimed Twister, shocked.

"But I managed to tell _that!_ " argued Otto.

"Well, that's you!"

Twister shrugged. Otto, in his turn, squinted at him.

"Are _you_ trying to prank me?" He asked, incredulously.

"No way!" reassured Twister. "I'm as serious as never before!"

"So, it means that we..."

Otto raised his head and met Twister's eyes. They both smiled; Twister put his hand on Otto's.

"Do you mind... um... kissing?" He suggested, bashfully, casting his eyes down. Otto intertwined his hand with Twister's hand, and replied, "Not at all. And you?"

Twister nodded.

"Same..."

A second after, they both made a sudden move towards each other. They were still fearful of rejection; they feared that this miraculous moment would slip away from them, so they threw themselves in such a thirsty and frantic kiss as if it were not only their first but their last one as well. An anxious thought came to Otto's mind that somebody — Raymundo, for example — would hear them and came to the kitchen at a most inopportune time; anyway, this apprehension drowned in the excitement about what was happening. Screw it! Let them see, let them know! He loved Twister, Twister loved him, and Otto wanted to share it with entire world!

The two were finally certain that all this thing wasn't some stupid joke, and their kisses eventually became less crazy and more lingering. Otto embraced Twister's neck, and Twister put his hands on Otto's waist; they exchanged dreamy, loving looks. All of a sudden, a sound of a door opening was heard from afar, and they sprang back from each other. Twister turned his head towards the doorway; following his gaze, Otto saw that there was Sam, sleepily walking downstairs. He headed right over the kitchen; with a yawn, he turned the lights on, and jumped up with such a shriek that Otto and Twister winced.

"Quiet, Squid, that's just us!" Otto hissed at Sam. Meanwhile, Twister was rubbing his eyes, irritably, trying to get used to the light. Sam winked, confused, as he looked at them.

"Oh, guys..." he sighed. "What are you doing up?"

"We had nightmares!" blurted Twister before Otto could say anything. Otto squinted at him, surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Both of you?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Ummm, yeah..." Twister murmured.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone!" said Sam, suddenly. The guys exchanged puzzled looks, and he clarified, "I had a bad dream, too. Terrible, I would say! We shouldn't have watched The X-Files at night."

"Sure thing," agreed Twister with a nervous chuckle. As Sam was pouring a glass of water, with his back to his friends, Otto nudged Twister and gave him a questioning look. In response, Twister pointed at the ladder, with an awkward smile. Otto got the hint, and nodded in approval. Then they both stood up, and Otto said, "You know, we've calmed down from the nightmares and all, and we're going to sleep now, so... good night!"

There he and Twister jumped off their seats and ran to the stairs. Sam had just taken a gulp of water and near choked on it, hearing that.

"Wait!" He cried, scaredly. "Don't leave me here!"

He rushed after Otto and Twister; hearing him, they stopped in the middle of the stairs. Panting, Sam caught up with them, and they went upstairs together, but soon Otto stopped and pointed out, "Sam, you left the light on!"

"I will not go there!" Sam stated, emphatically. Twister tilted his head, puzzled, and Otto rolled his eyes.

"Come on! What have you got into your mind? That's just a show, no monsters and aliens in real life!"

"Yeah, listen to my man Otto!" Twister agreed. "But I do think that some of them-"

"Don't be a wuss!" added Otto, quickly. Even though he promised himself not to cut Twister off that often, he couldn't let him develop this idea and scare Sam even more. Otto grabbed Sam by his shoulders and turned him round. Sam sighed, defeated.

"F-fine," he said, "I'm g-g-going..."

He made a reluctant step downstairs. Then, in a second or two, he made another step, and thus, littly by little, the anxious Sam got to the kitchen. Hardly had he disappeared in the doorway, Otto grabbed Twister's hand.

"Hey, I love you," he whispered, winking at his...  _his boyfriend?_  Wow! A couple of hours ago he wouldn't even dream of calling him so! Otto was so giddy with delight that he repeated, smiling ear to ear, "Love you!"

Did he like to speak freely about his feelings and reaffirm them again and again! Twister smiled as well.

"Love you too, Otto," he said. Then he turned to lean his forehead against Otto's. Only for a couple of seconds they could close their eyes and enjoy the warm feeling, then they had to let go of their hands and step back from each other, as Sam was already returning after the successful completion of his turn-the-lights-off mission.

"Now let's get going!" He said, as he pushed Otto and Twister forward, insistently.

"Easy, easy there!" They tried to reason with Sam, walking upstairs at a leisurely pace, but he kept on pushing them, so they had no choice but to take it and walk faster.

Once in Otto's room, Sam sighed with relief and got into his sleeping bag. Otto and Twister entered right after him; turning the lights off, they lay down on their beds, too, and said good nights to each other and Sam. But before closing his eyes, Otto turned to Twister and found out the latter was looking at him. Otto pulled the blanket off his hand and reached out, stealthily. Twister did the same. They tickled each other's hands, mouthing, "Woogity woogity woogity." They both smiled and fell asleep, happy and loved by each other.


End file.
